The present invention relates to an improved connector for coaxial cable in which a tubular contact member and an insulative sleeve are connected with each other for reducing back loss of the electrical appliance. The connector is suitable for coaxial cables with different specifications.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/579,214 provides a connector for improving the conventional connector for coaxial cable used in the existing cable TV system, closed-circuit TV system and common antenna TV system. The conventional connector includes internal flat contact plate and insulative member. When the core of the cable is inserted into the connector, the core contacts with the contact plate only at an upper and a lower points with poor contacting effect so that the back loss of the electrical appliance is greater and the requirement of high frequency cannot be satisfied. Especially, when the cable TV is connected with a telephone, the cable needs to receive the input signal (such as the selected TV program and TV purchase item) from the TV end as well as provide the current for the telephone ring sound simultaneously. At this time, the core of the cable bears greater current. With respect to the contacting point of the conventional connector, when greater current passes therethrough, the poor contact will result in sparks. This makes the transmitted signal and current unable to effectively pass through the contact point. Accordingly, the quality of the telephone transmission cannot be accurately controlled.
In order to solve the above problem, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/579,214 provides a cylindrical contact member instead of the flat contact member for eliminating the problems of impedance coupling in high frequency and the compatibility of different cables so as to achieve better contacting effect, permitting greater current to pass through the connector.
However, in use, it is found that when a core with over 1.2 mm diameter is inserted into the tubular contact member, the.contact member is subject to failure of resilience. Moreover, the plastic-made insulative sleeve has poor waterproof effect.